She Lives In a Fairytale
by eel003
Summary: Hayley plans to have the best last year of school, but then she bumps into Zac, whom she is strangely attracted to. Danger is sure to follow...
1. Chapter 1

**She Lives In a Fairytale**

**Chapter One**

She was running. Faster, she had to go faster. To escape. To get away from the horror that was behind her.

_Just a bit more._

Her legs were tiring, she couldn't last much longer. Her breathing was becoming laboured.

_Almost there._

She finally made it to the end of the road and around the corner. She stopped to catch her breath, doubling over. She was safe, for now. She took a risky glance behind her. Nothing. But she knew better than to trust the darkness.

_Anything could be hiding in the shadows._

Five months was all it took to turn Hayley's world upside down. Five months today. That's when it all changed. Looking back, she can hardly recognise herself...

* * *

Today's date was the 4th September. It was also the beginning of a new year at Sixth Form College for Hayley Mason. She wasn't nervous like last year, no. This time she was excited. She was excited about seeing the friends she didn't see over the summer. She was excited to start her classes again, hoping she got the nicer teachers. But most of all, she was excited as this was her last school year before university. It was a year for change.

Hayley was making her way to the school hall to pick up her timetable when she heard her name being called.

"Hayley! Wait up!"

She turned around to see her best friend Beth dodging through the crowd of students. Beth was like a sister to Hayley, and it had been the same since they were four years old when they first met, even though they are almost complete opposites. Beth is a bit of a rebel, never really caring what people thought of her or her actions. She hardly attended her classes, except for one... art. She was extremely passionate about it, sometimes even missing whole school days just to complete a project.

Beth finally made it through the thick mass of people. She was wearing a black, oversized band t-shirt, paint splattered black skinny jeans, and her favourite purple doc martins, unlaced of course. Her dark hair was in a messy bun at the base of her neck, with loose ends falling over her face.

"Hey Hayls, you seen any fresh meat yet?" Hayley rolled her eyes. That was another thing Beth loved... boys, and lots of them. She almost constantly had a boyfriend, ever since she was twelve, but always dumped them at the end of the school year so she could spend the summer with the girls. After all, friends came first.

"No I haven't. But shouldn't you be spending this year actually working? Surely you need results for uni?"

"Don't worry my friend, I have it all figured out. I'm going to go to an art college. I only need one A-level. Sorted."

"Ugh, I wish my application was as easy as that." Hayley was studying Chemistry, Biology, Maths and Photography, and planned to do biochemistry at university. That meant straight 'A's all the way. Photography was her back up plan. She enjoyed it as an escape from all her other work, but she was just as passionate about science as Beth was with art. She couldn't imagine doing anything else.

"Yeah right, you love it really." That was mostly true, Hayley loved a challenge, always determined to do her best. "Anyway, let's have a look at you; we've got to have you looking your best for any cute boys!" Beth winked and stepped back to examine her clothes. Hayley was dressed simply. Blue skinny jeans, pretty pink ballet pumps with a matching vest top, a small grey cardigan and a cropped denim jacket on top. Her shoulder length brown hair was worn straight and down, framing her face. "You'll do. Now let's go get our timetables before it gets too busy."

The girls made their way to the main hall, giggling along the way over events that happened over the holidays. They both quickly grabbed their timetables and made their way back outside to sit on one of the benches.

"So," Beth started, "What lesson you got first?"

"Erm..." Hayley checked her schedule, "Chemistry! With Mr Bacon. That's good, he's nice. What about you?"

"I have a free until after lunch, when I've got art. It looks like a pretty good day. So I think I will be spending my time with..." she looked at every face around her before settling on one, "Him. I'm sure we will know each other very well by the end of the day."

"Well good look with that. I've got to get to chemistry but I'll meet you here at lunch?"

"Yeah sure, see you later." Beth was already making her way over to her victim.

Hayley made her way to the science block, and then up to chemistry on the third floor. There were already a few people in the classroom, but no-one she recognised, so she made her way to one of the back benches and sat in the corner. Hayley hated sitting at the front, mainly because she hated the feeling of eyes watching her from behind. It always made her feel uneasy. The class slowly started to grow, but the seat next to Hayley was still unoccupied. She was a bit disappointed that nobody wanted to sit next to her, she may be shy but she hated feeling alone.

The lesson started when the teacher started to welcome everyone back. He was talking about what they would be studying this year. At least it sounded interesting to Hayley; she would be too involved in her work to notice the absence of anyone beside her.

"Then in January you will start on acids, bases and –"

"Sorry I'm late!"

Hayley looked over to the doorway to see who had interrupted the class, and her eyes widened at the sight. He was the best looking boy Hayley has ever seen. He was pale, tall and muscular, with dark wavy hair that fell over his forehead; his eyes were piercing blue, framed by dark lashes. He was wearing dark jeans with black trainers, a grey t-shirt with a picture of an unusual looking black flower printed on it, and a black zip up jacket. She barely registered the fact that he was making his way over to her, to the empty seat next to her.

_Oh my God_ she thought when her brain finally kicked into gear. He smiled a hello at her before sitting down. She gave a weak smile in return but it was a bit late, so she just turned to try and concentrate on the teacher instead. It turned out to be very difficult. She could feel his body heat radiating off him and onto her left arm, and she could smell his musky yet cool scent. A couple of times she caught herself leaning towards him, before realising what she was doing and pulled herself back, almost falling of her own chair by trying to create distance between them.

_This is ridiculous!_ She told herself. _You don't even know him and you are literally falling for him!_

When class finally ended Hayley let out a deep breath she hadn't even realised she'd been holding. She quickly picked up her books and made her way to the exit, desperate to get away from the close proximity of the new boy so she could think straight. Unfortunately, she wasn't looking where she was going and ended up walking into someone's back and dropping all of her books.

"Sorry!" she said, before bending down to gather her belongings.

"Nah its fine. Here, let me help you with that." She looked up to see the new boy reaching down to pick up one of her books. "I'm Zac by the way, and new around here if you didn't guess."

"Hayley." She said quietly before straightening up.

Zac was still looking at her textbooks in his own hands, "Looks like you do pretty much the same subjects as me, so I might be seeing a lot of you." He smiled but there was something dark about his eyes, and almost dangerous look.

_Definitely one to stay away from then._

His brow furrowed a tiny bit, almost as if he heard what she'd just thought. He reached out to give her the books back, but when Hayley made to grab them, their hands accidently touched. Something happened. It was like an electric shock ran up her arm and through her whole body.

_Do I know you?_

She pulled away and looked up to see a confused and almost livid expression on Zac's face, before he stormed off without another word.

_What was that?_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Hello! I hope you like this, I've already got another three chapters written so if you like this I will put up the others. However, I do have a couple of exams coming up, so revision gets priority, but I just can't seem to stop writing this! I don't own anything you recognise (Night World stuff) but I do own the characters and the story line.  
Reviews are always good, I could use the help :), thanks.

Oh and by the way, I'm English, so the school systems are different from other places, we have primary school (4-11 years), high school (11-16 years), sixth form/ college (16-18) then university (18+)


	2. Chapter 2

**She Lives In a Fairytale**

**Chapter 2**

Hayley's next lessons passed by in a blur. Zac wasn't in any of them, unless he just decided not to show up to them. By the time she went to meet Beth at lunch time, she was angry. How could this one boy just enter her life, and possibly damage her chances of university? How can she concentrate on lessons now if _he's_ going to be sat next to her every day? She's worked so hard to be good, and now all of that has just been destroyed by one touch of his hand. Hayley had no idea what had happened, but she was pretty sure it had something to do with Zac, and she was determined to find out what exactly it was. After all, if he was going to ruin her life, she deserved some sort of explanation.

When Hayley eventually found Beth, they made their way to the food court, bought a sandwich each, and then sat at one of the tables in the adjacent common room.

"So, Beth, how did it go with that guy?" Hayley asked, determined to keep the conversation away from her.

Beth gave a toothy grin before answering, "It went well. His name is Joe, and we've just been playing tonsil tennis for the past hour, so I consider that a victory. How about your lessons, how have they been?"

"Fine. Yeah in photography –"

"Whoa," Beth interrupted, "Oh my God, he is gorgeous! Look Hayley over there, and he's staring right at you!"

Hayley dared to take a glance to her right to see Zac sat at a table on his own at the other end of the room, staring at her like he was frustrated with something, like he was frustrated with _her_.

_Why's he mad at me?_

"Do you know him?" Beth asked.

"Yeah, kind of, he sits next to me in chemistry."

"What did you do to him? Stab him with a pencil or something? He looks really annoyed."

This was it; Hayley was going to have to tell Beth what happened between her and Zac, no matter how weird it sounded. So she did. She told her about how she thought he was the best looking boy on the planet, how he sat close enough to her to make her feel dizzy, and even about the strange electric shock that happened when their skin came into contact.

"- and after it happened I felt I recognised him somewhere. Like I already knew him or something..." Hayley stopped herself before she said too much. None of this made sense, and the last thing she needs right now is Beth thinking she's a nut job.

"Well, I think there's only one thing you can do now."

"What?"

"Talk to him. Let him get to know you a bit, and then maybe he will start looking at you differently, instead of giving you that death glare he was earlier. Oh and make sure you touch him again."

"What? Why?" Hayley couldn't do that, not if the same thing happened again.

"Well, you need to see if this shock was just a onetime thing or not. If could have just been some built up energy or something; you're the scientist, you figure it out."

Beth did have a point; it could have just been a regular electric shock. Just a really big one that made her feel weak at the knees and made her heart beat erratically against her rib cage.

They changed the conversation topic then, talking about their subjects and lesson times. Hayley had no more lessons for the rest of the day, so she decided to go home, and do some prep on the photography project for the year, which was on structures. She knew exactly what she wanted to photograph, but would have to wait until it became dark to get the prefect shots.

By the time she got home, she was thinking about that bizarre connection between her and Zac again. It must mean something, but she couldn't figure out what. She could ask him, but how do you manage to get that into a normal conversation?

_This is absurd!_ She told herself, unable to justify spending all her time thinking about him. Hayley had never really taken an interest in boys before. Sure she thought some of them were good looking, especially the ones Beth dated, but she was too focused on her school work and future to actually consider going out with them. She did talk to guys, some of her really good friends were guys, but she had known them way too long for them to be anything more.

To distract herself, she decided to make herself busy by staring to make dinner for her family when they got home. Hayley was part of a family of five; her mum and dad, one brother and one sister. She was the middle child, at seventeen. Samantha, her older sister was nineteen and in her second year of university, studying law. She was always loud and outspoken, never afraid to get up in front of a crowd, unlike Hayley who would feel sick at the thought of it. She was tall with long blonde hair, always one of the popular girls. Then there was Jake, her younger brother at fourteen. He spent pretty much all of his time playing some kind of sport, and is, like Samantha, confident when he needs to be. He was also tall, almost as tall as Hayley, and had bright red hair. The only similarity between the siblings is their eyes, which are a deep green, and stood out dramatically against their pale skin.

Before Hayley realised, it was 6 o' clock, and everyone was sat in the dining room, eating their dinner. Everyone was chatting about their day, even Hayley, although she never mentioned her chemistry lesson.

About 7 o'clock, she decided to walk to the old church not far from her house to take some pictures for her photography project. She didn't mind the fact that it was dark, she knew the area and the people too well to be afraid of anything. So she grabbed her camera and her coat, and then made her way through the autumn breeze to the church. It didn't take long to get there, and before she knew it, she had fifty pictures.

_That should do._

Hayley started to make her way out of the church grounds along a narrow path, that was really just grass that had been worn away from the countless times it had been walked over. She had gone quite deep into the land, ending up on the edge of the cemetery. She started to walk faster. She may not be afraid of dark roads and silent walkways, but a scary cemetery was another thing entirely.

There was a noise, almost like a ruffling. As if someone was following her. She was almost running by this point, but then accidently tripped up on a tree root that was sticking out of the ground.

_Get up quick!_

"Here, let me help you." That voice, she knew that voice. She cautiously turned around to see Zac standing over her, holding his hand out.

_I can't touch him!_

"I'm okay, thanks." She pushed herself up and wiped herself down, pretty sure by this point that she looked a mess. He was still hovering over her as if she was going to collapse at any point.

"You know you really shouldn't be here past sundown."

"Why not? I've been coming here for years. I don't live far away, and it's not like any of my neighbours are going to attack me or anything." She felt a bit protective of this. Where did he get the nerve to tell her where she should and shouldn't go? He'd only just moved here!

"You never know what could be hiding in the darkness." He had that dangerous look on his face again when he said it.

"You mean like you?"

"What?" Uh oh. He looked annoyed.

"Well... I just mean that..." His glare was making her nervous, why couldn't she just be more confident? Suddenly she remembered how annoyed she had been with him earlier, and her worlds gushed out, along with her pent up anger from earlier in the day. "Well, why are you here? Like you said, it's not very safe to be here alone at night. Anyone could be here, just like you are now, practically creeping up on me. Are you trying to scare me on purpose? Do you hate me for some reason? I don't know what happened between us earlier but you've been giving me death stares ever since and it's unfair when I have only just met you! I don't even know your last name!"

That was the longest speech Hayley had very possibly ever given. She was breathing heavily, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to escape.

"Armstrong."

"What?" She was too confused to play games, her head was still spinning.

"That's my last name, Armstrong, and I don't hate you. I wasn't creeping up on you either or whatever you think I was doing. If you really want to know, I was visiting some old family members." He motioned towards the gravestones. "My family was a big part of this town, hundreds of years ago. I was just paying my respects." He was surprisingly calm throughout all of this.

Hayley felt like a fool. She should have asked before she judged. "I'm sorry. I didn't realise. It's just that you scared me a bit. That's why I was running." She looked down at her clothes that were dusted with dirt, "Or trying to anyway."

She looked up to see him laughing, and her heart gave an unnatural thud at the sight of his smile.

_What is wrong with me?_

"Look, Hayley, is it?" She felt a strange sensation go through her when he said her name, but managed to nod weakly, not quite trusting her own voice. "I know we didn't get off to the best start. So can we have a do over?"

"Okay." She replied, in barely a whisper.

"I also think you should let me drive you home, just to be safe." He gave her a little smile.

"Okay." She repeated, unable to think of anything else to say.

They made their way out of the church then and into his car in silence. When Hayley got into his car, she realised how cold she was and gave a little shiver.

"You cold?" Zac asked, before turning the heaters on. Hayley vaguely noticed that his car was really nice, almost too nice for a student. She would have to ask him about that later, if they ever spoke again.

She gave him directions to her house, and then they just talked about school and their subjects while he was driving. It turns out he is studying all the sciences and then maths, almost the same as Hayley, and he is in her maths as well as chemistry. She asked him why he wasn't in lesson today.

"I, er, didn't feel too well after chem. Sorry about that by the way when I just walked out." He seemed genuine, but she noticed how he never mentioned the shock that seemed to go through both of them when they touched.

"It's fine. I was wondering though, about what happened with us back then. Surely you must have felt it too?"

He pulled up at her house then, just as it started raining. "I don't know." His brow was furrowed and he seemed to be having some internal debate in his head. After about a minute he turned to face her, all confusion gone from his face, "We can find out if you want?" He held out his hand as an offer, she was free to refuse if she wanted.

_What do I do?_

Hayley then remembered what Beth said. If she wanted to find out what this thing was, she needed to face it head on. She slowly reached towards him, slightly scared of what was about to happen next. She hesitated just before taking hold of his hand to think over everything.

_What's the worst that could happen?_

She grabbed his hand.

* * *

A/N: Hey, hope you like this chapter :), I will put up the other chapters I've written sometime after Monday, when I have my last ever chemistry exam! Could make the difference between going to university and not, scary stuff... Wish me luck!  
Enough about me, so yeah I hope you like this, thanks for all the lovely reviews, they make me feel so good about all this stuff. I'm thinking about doing another story separate from this in Zac's point of view, what do you think? Let me know :)


	3. Chapter 3

**She Lives In a Fairytale**

**Chapter 3**

As soon as their skin came into contact, Hayley was surrounded by a pink haze, and an almost painful shock kept running up and down her arm.

_What's going on?_

_I don't know. _That was Zac's voice. Apart from it was in her head. How can she hear him?

Hayley didn't like this, it was strange and abnormal. Nobody should be able to hear other people's thoughts just by touch. She pulled away from Zac and the connection was instantly broken, although she still felt something trying to pull her towards him; almost like a shortening cord that is tied around them both. When she opened her eyes, she found that they were both leaning towards each other, almost gasping for breath.

"I... err..." Zac cleared his throat, "I think you should go inside now." His voice sounded emotionless, like he was trying not to show what he actually felt.

Hayley didn't say anything; she just unbuckled her seat belt, got out of the car and walked towards her house, not looking back. When she reached her door, she looked over her shoulder to see Zac drive away. For some reason it made her upset to see him leave, not quite knowing when she would see him again. He appeared to have a habit of not turning up to lessons, especially the ones she shared with him. She could only hope he wouldn't do that tomorrow.

She walked into her house and straight up to her room on the third floor, the only room on the third floor. She didn't talk to anyone on the way, not that they would particularly notice any difference in her. She changed into her pyjamas and curled up into a ball on her bed, trying to make sense of what had just happened with Zac. One thing was for sure, that electricity feeling happened any time they touched, which now meant avoiding all forms of physical contact with him, no matter how disappointing that may sound. She couldn't deny it now. Hayley had feelings for Zac; and really strong feelings at that. It didn't make her feel any better that he seemed to really hate her now, from the tone of voice he used in the car. Surely if he felt anything towards her, he would have asked her to stay and talk to him for a bit? Rather than tell her to leave.

Slowly, Hayley drifted into a sleep, with Zac's face behind her closed eyelids.

* * *

Not much happened in the next few weeks. Zac didn't speak to her, unless required to in lessons. Hayley still sat next to him in chemistry, but he was at the opposite end of the classroom in maths. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. She thought she almost caught him looking at her a couple of times in lesson, but whenever she turned to him, he was always staring at him books or at the teacher.

It was the last day before the October holidays, and Hayley was very excited. Beth's new boyfriend, Joe, was having a huge Halloween/ 18th birthday party for himself tonight, and Beth had managed to get Hayley and invite. So as soon as last lesson ended, Hayley rushed home to get ready for the party. It wasn't starting until seven, but Beth was picking her up at six as Joe lived in a big house in the countryside somewhere which was a nightmare to get to.

Beth had helped Hayley pick her outfit out, and so she was going as a bat; black skirt, a low cut black top, tights with holes in (to give them 'a bit of edginess' as Beth had put it), netted sleeves, and to complete the look, black sparkly bat wings.

_I look good,_ Hayley thought as she looked at herself in her mirror.

For her makeup, she gave herself smoky eyes, and just a bit of lip gloss. Now she was ready. Just at that moment, Beth turned up and honked her car horn to announce her arrival. Hayley ran downstairs and out the door, and then they were both on their way to Joe's.

It took just under an hour to get there, and the house was already packed with students from Hayley's school. People must be eager.

"I'm just going to find Joe; I'll come find you afterwards if that's okay?" Beth asked.

"Yeah sure, go ahead."

"Thanks, wonder around, and make yourself at home. Oh and there's alcohol in the kitchen, and lots of it, so enjoy!" Beth gave Hayley a hug and a wink before running into the house and up the grand staircase that greeted you as you walked through the giant front wooden doors.

As amazing as this place looked, there was also something eerie about it. Like the fact that it was in the middle of nowhere. No one would know if there was any trouble. No one would be able to hear anything if there was a problem.

Hayley made her way to the kitchen, passing a mummy and a gargoyle on the way, and got a VK out of the fridge. It tasted good, just like apple juice. She would have never have guessed that there was alcohol in it. She drank that pretty quickly, and picked up another before wondering around the house, looking for people she knew. She soon found Beth in what looked like a small conservatory, where all the windows were steamed up due to the number of people here.

"Hayley, over here! Come sit down!" Beth shouted, who was dressed in all white as part of her ghost outfit.

When she sat down, she noticed that a lot of people were smoking here, in this cramped space. It didn't smell like normal cigarette smoke though, and Hayley couldn't figure out what it was. It was at that moment when someone offered her one. She didn't know what to do. She didn't want to be mean and decline, but at the same time, she wasn't too sure she actually wanted to be smoking this stuff.

"Go on and try it, you'll love it. It makes you feel so good." Hayley turned to see Beth nodding at her encouragingly, her own cigarette in her mouth.

Hesitantly, Hayley accepted and took a big drag on the cig, not wanting to look like she didn't know what she was doing. She only just managed to not cough and choke on the substance. Instantly, her head felt dizzy yet clear at the same time, she barely registered the arms lifting her up and carrying out of the room.

Suddenly she was out into the fresh air, and looked up to see Zac carrying her, almost effortlessly, away from Joe's house.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hayley asked, her voice almost a screech.

"I'm taking you home; you shouldn't be hanging around with people like that. It's not good for you."

"What do you mean 'not good for me'? And since when do you care? You've been ignoring me for the past three weeks!" Hayley abruptly felt extremely angry. Who was he to tell her who she could and couldn't hang out with? It wasn't fair for her, not knowing whether his mood swings were going to shoot her down or pick her up – literally.

He put her down then, all the while only touching her clothing, never bare skin. They were at his car, where she leaned against it while he stood in front of her.

"What you were doing back there was not good for you, you're better than that. I couldn't just watch you waste your life after you've worked so hard. I haven't been ignoring you either; I just needed some time alone to think over my life, and the point in it. I'd never questioned anything like that until I met you."

He seemed to be babbling to himself, Hayley wasn't even sure he knew she was there anymore.

"Don't say things like that, of course you should live. Why shouldn't you?" Her voice was almost a whisper.

"Because I'm not natural. I'm a freak." He said simply.

"No you're not! Why would you say things like that about yourself? Everyone has their own problems and qualities that make them different; it doesn't make you a freak." She was acting very stubborn at this point, but she didn't care. She couldn't just listen to him talk like that about himself.

"Hayley. I'm going to tell you something now; the truth about me, about my life. But I need you to understand something first, about the way I feel about you."

Hayley's heart was hammering inside her chest. She wasn't sure whether she felt exhilarated over the fact that he possibly had feelings for her, or afraid. She didn't have much time to think before he was talking again.

"Hayley I don't hate you, I never did. I hated myself more for the way I was treating you; warm one minute and then ice the next. It's because of how I was raised. My heart was frozen solid, never touched by anything... until I met you."

Zac put his hands on either side of Hayley, his face inches from hers. She could feel his breath mingle with hers, she could smell his intoxicating scent, and she could almost see his muscles ripple beneath the tight shirt he wore.

"I love you Hayley, I always have."

_Oh my God! He loves me!_

"I don't understand..." Hayley tried to collect her now jumbled thoughts, "Why would you love someone like me? I'm so ordinary."

"I love you because you're my soulmate, and you are anything but ordinary. You're one of a kind."

_Soulmate?_

Hello! Hope everyone is okay :), thank you so much for the reviews, I love reading them! I have now finished school forever, which is a bit scary, but that means that hopefully I will have time to update this more often. Including my other story which I really want to update, I've been annoying myself with that.

Anyway, as always, let me know what you think, cheers! X


	4. Chapter 4

**She Lives In a Fairytale**

**Chapter 4**

"Soulmate?" Hayley asked, not quite understanding what he meant.

"Soulmate," He repeated, "The theory that there is one perfect person out there for you, that you will love them no matter what. I didn't quite believe it myself, but there are rumours that the Old Powers are returning, so I guess it must be true." He gave her a weak smile, which made him look even more beautiful.

Hayley couldn't believe it. The fittest guy in the whole universe loves _her_! She almost kissed him right then, but remembered something he just said that didn't quite make sense.

"Old Powers?"

"Old Night World Powers. That's the thing about me Hayley that you really need to know. I can understand if you are disgusted with me once I tell you, and I wouldn't blame you. But I promise I will never hurt you, and I will take you straight home and never talk to you again if you want. Do you believe me?"

_Never talk to me again? He can't do that. I... I think I love him too._

She saw the pain and self hatred in his clear eyes, and immediately believed and trusted him.

"I believe you."

"Thank you. Hayley... I'm not..." He bowed his head, but his hands were still on either side of her head, "I'm not human."

Strangely enough, this actually didn't surprise Hayley too much. She always knew there was something different about him, even the way he walked, almost silently. But if he wasn't human, what was he?

"I'm a vampire." He looked up at her then. She would have laughed but his eyes were serious, so she did the only thing she could think of; she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a hug.

She could feel him freeze in shock, obviously not used to receiving this kind of affection, but he slowly melted in her arms, and wrapped his own around her waist. She felt him give her a kiss on her forehead before resting his cheek on the top of her head. The whole thing sent a shiver down her spine, like the electric shock but better.

"I think I love you too," she whispered into his neck.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me," he said, and then gave her a little squeeze before kissing her on her forehead again.

Hayley's heart swelled to twice its size at the thought of making him happy; it made her feel so good about herself. She reluctantly pulled away when she realised they had some serious things to talk about.

"What's the Night World? Where is it?" She asked.

He sighed before answering, "It's all around you. It's a secret organisation full of Night people; so vampires, witches, werewolves and shape shifters. Anybody you know could be a Night person; we're very good at staying hidden." He paused for a bit, his brow furrowing.

Hayley touched the space between his eyes, trying to smooth it out, "Go on," she encouraged.

He softened under her touch before continuing, "In the Night World, we have these laws. One is to never tell humans about the Night World, and the other is to never fall in love with them. That's why I was so distant after the day we met. I've been raised to think humans were vermin, something to dispose of without a second thought, never caring about _their_ feelings. I'm so sorry"

Hayley finally understood it all. Why he felt confused and angry with himself, and her for that matter.

"How old are you?" She asked suddenly.

"Seventeen, I'll be eighteen in a few weeks, why?" He seemed surprised at the normality of her question.

"I just thought... don't vampires stop ageing and live forever?" She felt silly asking a question like that, but she was curious.

"We can stop ageing whenever we want, and so yes, technically, I could live forever. But I'm lamia, a born vampire, as in my parents are also vampires. That basically means I can grow old and even have children if I want to. Made vampires on the other hand stop ageing when they are turned, they have no choice in the matter."

Hayley's head was spinning; there was so much new information for her brain to take in.

She put her hands on either side of his face, forcing him to look at her, and smiled up at him to let him know it was okay; she wasn't going anywhere. He put his arms around her waist again, pulling her closer, until she could feel him against every bit of her skin. He leaned down towards her slowly, stopping when his lips were just centimetres from her own. Hayley licked her own lips in anticipation, before closing the gap between them, until their lips met.

They kissed unhurriedly at first, exploring each other's minds, and enjoying the sensation of the pink haze around them, and the feel of a silver cord pulling them closer still. That wasn't enough for Hayley; she wanted more of Zac, to feel him everywhere. Using her tongue she licked against his bottom lip, causing him to moan as he open his mouth so their tongues could merge.

She pushed herself off the car, forcing him to step backwards, but instead they ended up falling over, never breaking the kiss. Hayley was laid on top of Zac, her hands in his hair and her arms wrapped around his neck. Zac's hands made their way down to Hayley's hips, and began stroking small circles with his thumbs at the bit of exposed skins there. She heard herself gasp and tried to somehow get closer to Zac, by pushing him further into the ground.

She heard him give a little chuckle at this as his lips curled upwards under hers. That brought her back to reality. She broke off the kiss and looked around herself, laughing when she realised how they must look. He brought one of his hands up to her face, directing her to look at him. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, and Hayley could see the happiness in his, replacing the coldness that was there when they first met. She felt giddy at this, and a giggle escaped her lips. He looked at her adoringly before lifting his head to give her a quick peck on the lips.

Hayley unwillingly got off of Zac and stood up, holding out her hand to help him up. The shock that ran between them was no longer painful, it was welcomed as it just reminded them of their love for each other, reminded them that they were soulmates.

"Your beautiful," he said, his piercing blue eyes fixed on hers. She felt heat rush up to her cheeks as she looked down, embarrassed. She realised then that their minds were still connected, even though they had pulled away from each other.

_So are you, _she thought to him, not quite trusting her own voice.

_I love you Hayley Mason._

_I love you Zac Armstrong._

Hello! I'm sorry I took time updating. Ever since I've finished my exams, I've had so much other stuff to do, it's crazy!  
Thank you so much to all the reviews and favourites! They really do make my day :). Anyway, I'm going away for just over a week on Thursday, so I will try and update again by then, but if not, please leave some lovely nice reviews for when I get back! Thanks so much :) x


	5. Chapter 5

**She Lives In a Fairytale**

**Chapter 5**

Hayley agreed to let Zac drive her away from the party, and it wasn't until they were both sat in his car that she finally looked at his costume. She burst out laughing at the sight.

"What's up?" He asked, checking his clothes to make sure he had nothing on them.

"Your fancy dress outfit is a vampire? Couldn't you think of anything a bit more inventive?"

He gave her a little smile before taking off his cape, "Honestly, no I couldn't. I didn't plan on staying long anyway, I was just checking up on you."

Hayley wasn't sure whether to feel flattered that he cared so much, or a bit freaked out that he was doing something like that without her knowing about it.

"Oh I just remembered, my parents think I'm staying at Beth's tonight, I can't go home. I can't do that to Beth, she'll get into trouble if her parents know what's going on."

"You can stay at mine if you like."

Hayley looked over at Zac to see if he was being serious. He was; he actually wanted her to stay with him.

"That would be nice," she replied in a whisper, "but what about your parents?"

"I live alone. My father lives down south, near London. He's a lawyer, and he gets a lot of business there, which means he also meets a lot of people." He looked ashamed when he said this; but what did it have to do with Zac?

"What's wrong? Are you worried about him being unfaithful to your mother or something?"

"No, that's not it. My mother... she died. When I was very young. She got staked by vampire hunters, I was only four. My dad has raised me ever since."

"I'm sorry," Hayley said, and took hold of his hand.

"It's fine, honest." He started to trace patterns on the back of her hand with his thumb, "The reason why my father likes to meet a lot of new people is so that he can feed on them. He uses mind control so they never remember anything, and before he gets too... _attached_ I suppose, he has different clients."

Hayley was speechless. She'd forgotten to ask him what he ate earlier. Blood. That's what he has to drink. Blood. Disturbing images swam around her mind, of people screaming while they have their throats ripped out.

_How could someone do that to another person?_

She forgot her mind was still linked to Zac's. He pulled the car over and took both of her hands into his own.

"It's not like that. Some people even enjoy it; go looking for people like me and my father so they can experience it. I don't quite see the attraction myself, not from their point of view anyway. The point is, the... human, doesn't even realise what is happening, and as long as too much isn't taken, it doesn't affect them either."

This seemed to calm her down a bit. That and the way Zac was leaning towards her, his face inches from hers.

"So..." she cleared her throat before continuing, "What do you do exactly to... feed."

"Drink their blood." He said simply, with a little shrug, "Mainly on strangers, or from the humans that live near me, just for convenience."

"Okay," she said, "You can carry on driving now."

He gave her a little smile before kissing her on the lips. She tried to deepen the kiss, but instead he pulled away with a smirk on his face and started the car again.

It took less time to get back into town that it did getting there.

_He must drive fast, _Hayley thought absently.

When they got to Zac's house, she was surprised at how... average it looked. She expected something grand, with huge columns surrounding the entrance. Instead it was pretty similar to where she lived; a detached three story house. A family home.

He motioned for her to follow him as he unlocked the door and walked through the ground floor, turning on all the lights as he went. They made their way upstairs and into, what Hayley presumed, was his bedroom.

She sat on the end of his bed and looked around the huge room. It looked like nobody lived here, just like the rest of the house. Everything was so neat and tidy; no shoes on the floor, no clothes draped across a chair, no homework on the desk. Nothing. He sat next to her and took hold of her hand.

"It's a bit bare, isn't it?" Zac said, while looking around at his own room.

"Yeah, just a bit." She replied with a smile on her lips, "But it's nice, it's minimalistic."

He chuckled and pulled her towards him, giving her a kiss.

Hayley suddenly remembered what she was wearing, and took off her wings, shoes and netted sleeves. Leaving her in only a top, skirt and tights that were now showed more leg than material thanks to her and Zac's little fun on the grass. Not that she was complaining.

She went over to kiss Zac again, pushing him down so he was lying down. He slid up the bed, kicking his shoes off along the way, so he was now leaning up slightly against the pillows. Hayley put her knees on either side of his waist, straddling him, before smashing her lips against his. He reacted positively, moving his hands to her hips, squeezing them gently as he pulled her closer to him still. Her hands were roaming his arms, gently gliding back and forth, making him shiver slightly.

Hayley's lips curved into a smile before returning to the kiss. She slowly moved her hands down to the bottom of his shirt and hesitantly began to lift it up to take it off. Thankfully he didn't seem to mind, and sat up to make it easier for her. Her hands explored his chest then, memorizing the shape of every muscle, and the feel of it on her skin.

His lips moved to her ear then, "I love you, so much," he said, and started to nibble on her lobe, causing her to gasp out loud. He slowly moved along her jaw line and down her next until he was at the base of her throat, planting little kisses everywhere.

"Zac?"

"Yes?"

"I want you to bite me," Hayley said. No trace of fear in her voice.

He looked up at her then, into her eyes, "Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you by accident."

She took hold of his face in both her hands, "Yes I'm sure. I trust you, and I know you wouldn't do something like that."

"I love you," was all he said before making his way back down to her throat.

Hayley felt sharp teeth graze across her skin, sending shivers down her spine, a gasp escaping her lips.

He bit her.

* * *

Hello! I'm sorry it took so long for me to get this one up. I've been quite busy at the moment with holidays and people, so it's been difficult to find the time to sort all this out.  
I would like to thank all the lovely people who review and favourite this story, it never fails to cheer me up, so thank you! Also, if anyone has any ideas about what should happen next in the story, they are very much welcome! Ever since I wrote that bit at the beginning of chapter 1, I've been struggling to think of some good drama to include; but I promise to think of something eventually, it would just be nice with a little help :).  
Once again, thank you and I shall try not to wait too long until the next chapter is up! x


	6. Chapter 6

**She Lives In a Fairytale**

**Chapter 6**

Hayley felt two sharp teeth pierce her skin, followed by a feeling of euphoria. It was like nothing else she had experienced in her life. Her mind was merging with Zac's, like before, but much more powerful. Hayley could sense every emotion he felt, and see his memories like they were her own.

His childhood, where he was ignored and left to fend for himself after his mother died, and then his teens, where he ran away, determined to be better person than his father.

_Zac I'm so sorry_

_Its okay,_ he replied,_ I want you to see everything about me, know everything about me._

_Thank you, that means a lot. I want you to know everything about me too._

Hayley then showed Zac her life. How it felt growing up as the middle child, feeling left out as the only quiet one in the family; how she just got along with life, never really expecting much; and finally that first day back at school, the first day she met Zac, and how her life has changed since.

_I'm sorry about that,_ he seemed guilty about it.

_No, don't be sorry. How could you not be in my life?_ She replied, simply stating a fact.

Hayley was suddenly aware of how protective he felt of her. Like giant wings enveloping her, protecting her from danger. She just embraced the feeling and made herself comfortable. Hayley vaguely noticed that Zac had stopped drinking her blood, and they were now simply holding each other on the bed, her head nestled beneath his chin.

The next morning, Hayley's mind was in a daze. She distantly realised that there was someone next to her. Suddenly images of last night became clear in her head, and she sat up with a start. Zac groaned beside her, and turned so he was facing her.

"Is something wrong?" He asked her, his voice groggy and his eyes still closed.

"No, no I just... thought last night might have been a dream or something," she said, a bit embarrassed.

Zac just chuckled and pulled her towards him, giving her a soft yet intense kiss.

"You still think it's a dream?" He asked mockingly.

"You may just have to convince me a bit more," she teased, and rolled on top of him so their foreheads were touching.

After a lot of kissing and giggling, Hayley managed to pry herself away from Zac to read the time from the clock on the nightstand.

"Oh no! I need to be home in less than half an hour!" She panicked and started to more around the bedroom, finding various items of her costume from the night before.

"I'll take you, don't worry. You'll be home in no time. As you noticed last night, I don't tend to stick to speed limits," he smiled and gave her a wink.

That would have been enough to make her knees weak and cause her to fall over, if she wasn't standing against the wall with one hand on the dresser keeping her standing.

"Thanks, I think I've got everything, let's go."

They made their way to his car and were outside her house in no time.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" Hayley asked, hopefully not sounding too desperate.

"I'm sorry, I'm meeting some family tomorrow, and I don't want to risk them seeing you. Let's just say they're a bit old fashioned. They don't like humans or anyone that associates with them. Not to mention if they found out that we're soulmates, they could legally kill us both."

Hayley just stared at him, her brain not quite taking it all in. "Oh," was all she managed to say.

"I'll be at school on Monday though, so I'll see you in lesson."

"I guess I'll see you then," she almost whispered. Already it was too hard to be apart from Zac.

He leaned towards her and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead. "I love you," he said.

This made Hayley feel better. "I love you too, see you Monday."

She made her way out of the car and quickly up to her room, thankfully unnoticed.

* * *

A/N: Hello! Sorry it's been literally years since I added anything to any of my stories, but the sad truth is that I couldn't think of what to write any more, plus being at university put this lot at the back of my priorities. Luckily I found this chapter that I wrote ages ago on my laptop, so decided to add it, and after reading through what I've written, I really want to finish this story! If you want me to of course :-)  
So thank you very much if you're still reading this after all this time! Hopefully some inspiration will hit me and I will try my best to get some more of Hayley and Zac's adventures on here for your enjoyment.

Thanks again! X


End file.
